THE WALKING DEAD 3!
by Zane's Best Friend
Summary: 7 people,1 OC,1 half human half dog(Guess who?)A billion zombies.Who will survive?Will romance ocour? Will they be able to with stand their team mates?Who will be left standing after the Zombie invasion?ocxoc OCxOC OCxOC OCxOC rated m because I'm death!
1. Oc's For Hire!

Hello to all those good looking fan fiction writers!

Today I'm giving you a heads up about my new story!

It's called THE WALKING DEAD THREE!

But instead of the real character's I'm just asking people like you guys if you wanna be introduced in the story?

Im just asking and if no one wants to be in the story I'm just gonna recycle it until THE WALKING DEAD comes back to life.

So basically it's like the same TWD but with others like maybe Peytontacoway11 or Luckybrick123 IDK.

You guys should know the theme already.

But if your new I'm gonna explain it.

Ok so the theme is...To not die.(Get it?)

* * *

><p>Ok so these are the people you guys can pick to be your personallity.<p>

Kenny:*hes a mystery*

Clementine:Sweet but can kick butt at anytime.

Jane:Fast as the wind but needs anger therapy.

Lee:Very good friends with Clem and tries to calm fights down.

Carlos:(he is a Mexico MAKE ME TACOS!)He is a medial doctor who cares a lot for his daughter Sarah.

Sarah:The shy scared one of the group over protective dad.

Carver:Who wants to be the badA** of the group!㈳6

Luke:Can not tell a lie and never gives up.

Nick:Who want's to have a Personallity about trying to kill Clem?

pete:He dies in like the first ep he's first introduced so this ones dead.

Sarita:Is Kenny's kick but girl friend!

Alvin:Big strong softy.

Alvin J.R:Is funny creative and loves to play with Clem.

Ok so only 7 out of a billion of you are gonna be in this story (if you choose)Now the 7 of you will be joined by my OC jamie and David.(because David's a lot like dareth)

So can't wait to see you all in the writing Good Bye!


	2. Intro

I remember when my life was normal I had a caring family,Friends and wife...

But that all changed the day it started.I was in the kitchen helping my wife with super.

My parents and all my friends came over to celebrate the new year,That was a mistake.

We all walked outside so we could see the fireworks exploding in beautiful colors in the distance.

As the show went on it started to get chilly so I went inside to get a jacket..

Thats when it happened.I heard my wife scream with pain as the others carried on.

I ran outside to see my wife and many others pined to the ground by...The living dead. Every second a zombie would rip out some ones Throat ,someone dear to me someone who I would always protect at any cost.

But I did nothing.I just stood there and did NOTHING.I tried to move my legs,they would not budge I tried to scream ,Nothing came out,I tried to help them ,I couldnt...

As I watch my wife die before my eye's I do not cry,I do not shout ,I run.

I run as fast as my legs can carry me not looking back,Not thinking,Not feeling guilty ,I just run.

I stop running and break down on my knee's reapeting in my head,I shall not cry,I shall not feel guilty...

I shall not look back...


	3. Just a normal chatty night(short)

PeytonTacoway11

Character she is like Beth  
>Name: Allegra Tweenkan<br>Personality: She is really shy, but you can't help but love her. She is great with children, and baby-say before the apocalypse. She can sing really good, but hesitates to do it.  
>Age: 17<br>Hair Color: Auburn  
>Eye Color: Emerald Green<br>Skin: Tan

Character he is like: Glenn  
>Name: Oliver Gleason<br>Personality: He is shy, but can be outgoing at times. He isn't as good as combat as the others, but his brain helps with it. HE has a crush on whoever is gonna be Maggie. (Obviously) Bright, Loyal, Responsible, and brave. He is the main runner for supplies.  
>Age: 24<br>Hair Color: Dark Brown  
>Eye Color: Dark Brown<br>Skin Color: Light Brown

* * *

><p>Allegra's POV<p>

"Ok I got it,Would you rather have a snake for a tongue or lobster hands?"David asked Poking his stick around in the fire.

"Hhhmmm let me think nether!"Jamie said."That's not a choice thought?"David said smiling at Jamie.

"Ok depend's would the snake have free range or you control it?"Jamie asked David."Free range"David replied.

"Ok I choose lobster hand's!"I then put her hand on my face."Ssshhh for a quiet girl you sure know how to scream"Jamie said retracting her hand from my face.

"You can say that again" Oliver said walking out behind a tree with new fire wood in his hands."I bet could hear you from down by the river"Oliver said placing a log in the fire.

"Now what a boy like you doing down by the river?"I asked raising a brow.

"Just getting some water to boil don't want to go thirsty now do ya?"Oliver said getting out an old bucket we scavenged And placed in on the fire,Then getting out a plastic bottle of water and poring the water in the bucket.

"I guess not but we wouldn't be needed water if those brain dead critter's haven't showed up!"David said crossing his arm's.

"Well they showed up and killed almost everyone but not us,were strong and smart we can rebuild this town and make it new!"Oliver said sitting down next to me.

"How we gonna do that?"Jamie asked."There's ton's of them!"

"I don't know but time will tell us and we will be rulers of this earth once more."Oliver replied.

"Her Her!"Jamie said Raising her hand and waving it around."Her her to!Im so inspired right now that I could dance!"David said jumping up from his position and started doing the moon walk Then tripping over a rock and falling backward's.

Which Making everyone start Laughing like crazy."That's just what I needed to be inspired...To not let David be my dance teacher HAHAHA!"Jamie said threw laughing.

* * *

><p>Ok sorry this was a short chap because I stayed up until 5-6 AM because I was at a Bday party with friends which was actually fun,But what ever I'll make another chap soon and please if you want an OC in this story just PM or if a guest just review my story.<p>

Also so I have a brain teaser for y'all ,

A boy was rushed to the hospital and put in the ER the doctor said"I can not operate on this boy he's my son!"But the doctor wasn't the boy's Father?How?

If you guess it your awesome!


	4. More than just a dream

**Shoot!I thought no one would get that brain teaser!**

**(I guess I must be bad must be stupid)So good job Peyton and everyone enjoy this chap!**

* * *

><p><em>Oliver's POV<em>

_I Stared into the fire as the red and orange flames crackled then turned to ash._

_The others had all fallen asleep and It was my turn to take watch.I sighed as I rested upon The log laying behind me._

_As I layed there my eyes became Heavy.I tried to keep my eyes open but they soon closed and I feel into a deep slumber._

_Oliver's Dream_

_"Mother!Mother!Look what I drew!"I screamed running in the house to see my mother cooking super_

_"Oh honey that's so cute!"My mother said tacking my picture._

_It was a drawing of my dog named xola she had light brown fur and a black tipped nose In the back ground was a picture of my mom dad and little brother joe(who died about 2 years after he was born)_

_"I bet if your little brother was here he'd love it!"My mother said placing her frail hand on my shoulder._

_I smiled at her just before everything went black,I opened my eyes again I was older about the same age I was when..._

_I heard someone screaming,My heart started racing as I quickly rushed outside._

_I looked around calling for my mother and father,I then heard a low growl._

_I looked behind me to see...The living dead.I quickly grabbed a shovel close to me and pointed it shakily at the zombies._

_They started getting closer to me ,I heard someone scream my name from behind._

_I turned around nothing,Soon the shovel was snatched away from me,A zombie was looking at me dead in the face._

_It Started shaking me and shaking me it kept saying to me "wake up!wake up!"._

_I soon realized It wasn't a dream and woke up._

_Oliver's POV_

_"Oliver Wake Up!"Someone screamed._


	5. Two more people

Peytontacoway11

Aaron Dooley  
>Character he is like: Daryl<br>Personality: He is really dark a mysterious, he has trouble trusting people, he was bullied as a kid.  
>Appearance: Shaggy brown hair; that he never brushes, tan, cut up skin. He spent a lot of time fishing and crap with his dad, and got cut from trees and thorns. Brown eyes.<br>Age: 34

Sinclair Brown (Claire)

Character: Maggie  
>Personality: Outgoing, and bubbly.<br>Appearance: Curly blonde hair, pale skin, deep blue eyes.  
>Age: 27<p>

* * *

><p>David's POV<p>

"Oliver wake up now!"I said shaking him,His eyes shot open as he looked up at me,wide eyed.

"What's wrong?"He asked standing Jamie came racing out from behind a tree."David we better get going if we stay here any longer well probably get caught."I nodded as I looked back to David.

"You want to now what's wrong?well after you fell asleep we heard a shot just down the path,it must have been heard for miles cause when we woke up we could hear growling but thank god I woke up and put the fire out before they could see us."I said picking up my bag.

Oliver looked down the path then back at me."then we better get going."Oliver said snatching up his blue bag and heading down the path where Jamie and Allegra were all ready waiting.

But before I followed after I went over to the log Oliver was laying on and lifted it up.

Underneath it was a light blue necklace that Belonged to Jamie,I saved it just before the invasion.

I picked it up as I rubbed the dirt off it the gave one last look before putting it into my pocket and heading down the path.

Jamie's POV

"So...Oliver what were you dreaming about?"I asked looking back at Oliver.

He looked at me then looked away"None of your beeswax."Oliver said crossing his arms.

I frowned." Well ok then it's just when we tried to wake you up you wouldn't. "Oliver glared at me

" I'm a heavy sleeper ."He said finally.I looked at him one more time before shrugging and looking back at the path.

sinclair's POV

" Aaron please hurry!"I said swinging my gun from side to side bored out of my mind.

"Yea yea I'm coming!"Aaron said coming out from behind the tree zipping his pants up.

"Ya ready now?"."Yea let's go."As we started down the path we could hear voices.

"shh."I said putting a hand in front of Aaron."what?"Aaron whispered."Do you hear that?"I said looking around.

We listened carefully."Come on Oliver don't be such a sad sack."Came a female voice.

Our eyes widen as we looked at each other."Other survivors..."I whispered"let's go meat then!"I said just before Aaron grabbed my arm.

"I...I don't think we should what if they have guns?"I looked at Oliver with a stupid face as I held up my gun.

"Oh yea...he...he ..."Aaron said ."Now come on!"I said pulling Aaron on the arm toward the voices.

"I can't wait to meat them!" I thought.


	6. What should I call this chap?

Oliver's POV

" Ok I spy with my little eye another...TREE!"Jamie said pointing at a tree.

" Jamie will you please shut up!This is no time for games!"David said giving Jamie an annoyed glare."I'm just trying to have a little fun!"She screamed

David stopped and looked at her."Jamie this is no time for fun this is no time for games all that matters now is finding my father who's probably dead!"He screamed loudly.

Jamie looked at David who now looked like a beast to her,She is the youngest one here.

Jamie crossed her arms as she whisperd."At least you had a family..."

David looked at her then turned had. Jamie told us once before that she was had a Family when she was very little,She had a sweet mother a strong father and an protective brother,At least that's what she remembers.

But then one day her parents got divorced and not her mother nor father wanted her anymore they both wanted the son,So they abanded her with the father taking of to Florida with her brother and the mother well nobody knows what happened to her.

As we kept walking I noticed Jamie Was now lagging behind."Jamie hurry up we need to make it until dust!"I said looking back at that Jamie stopped in her tracks and looked into the woods.

"Jamie come on we need to go!"Allegra said going and pulling on her arm,she didn't budge.

Jamie then said." Were not alone..."."What?!What do you mean Not alone?"I said worriedly.

"There are two other's out there."She said.I looked at her strangly."How do you know there's two?"I asked

Jamie then pointed to were she was looking at,All eyes followed into the woods we frozen when we saw what Jamie was talking about.

Two people were stading there frozen with fear just like us,One girl one boy,I could tell by the suns outline.

And I have to say for a girl that makes me freeze with fear she's looks hot.


End file.
